The Playmaker's Naked Truth
by neila cross
Summary: The playmaker wove the plot where everyone's nightmares come true and the curtains were raised. The characters all have a motive, but who has the guts to end her play?
1. Chapter I

**The Playmaker's Naked Truth**

**Chapter I**

_**The Invitation**_

_My dearest friends,_

_It has been a long time since high school and I'd dying to see you all again – literally. It has been sad news to me to know that I was diagnosed with cancer and that I only have a few months left to live. _

_This has made me reflect back upon my highschool days where I've learned to spread my wings, thanks to you guys!_

_And now, before I breathe my last, I would wish to reminisce the old days with you. If you all don't mind, I would like you all to spend a weekend with me in my home. I have attached a card and a map with this invitation. _

_I hope you all could come!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kelsi Nielsen_

~***~

**Troy**

NBA's star player unwillingly entered his fiancée's home and inwardly grimaced as she flung her body to him. Gabriella peppered Troy's face with kisses and he forced a smile all the while wishing it was Sharpay who was doing that. His little Broadway queen was doing a show in New York and he thought that if he drugged Gabriella tonight maybe he could catch in on a late flight. He smiled at the thought which made Gabriella smile even bigger and give him a long kiss on the lips. It took Troy all his strength not to gag and run away.

"So, what's up?" he casually asked her after she calmed down a bit and led him to her study.

"Kelsi wrote us a letter! And it was addressed 'Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!'" she squealed with delight.

"Oh, someone's excited for us…" he said, though inwardly he was cringing.

"Well, don't you want to know what it says?" Gabriella squealed again and Troy forced a smile.

"What?" he eagerly asked; he was curious to know.

"She invited us to stay with her for the weekend. Do you have a game?" she asked not looking at him and started arranging papers on her desk. Troy rolled his eyes, _she should know_, _she practically makes my schedule_… he thought.

"Well?" Gabriella snapped her eyes looking sharply at Troy who shook his head. Gabriella nodded and continued her work as Troy kissed her cheek and left her home.

Troy sighed and rode his car back to his own home. Suddenly his phone rang and he smiled when he read the name of the caller. It was Sharpay…

"Hello?" he said eagerly into the phone and narrowly avoided swerving.

"Troy, I'll just call you back." Sharpay said tartly.

"No! Please talk to me…" Troy pleaded and tried to make a puppy dog facing hoping the voice would match the expression.

"Honey, I'd rather talk to you alive than by your grave…" she cooed and Troy grinned.

"Yeah, alright, I'll just park by a curb…" he said but Sharpay chuckled.

"I call you at home ok?" she said and hung up. Troy frowned and drove faster.

As he got home, Sharpay called as promised and the two chatted for a long time. After they reluctantly put down the phone, Troy went to his room and sat at the edge of his bed. He really wanted to end it with Gabriella. They've been engaged for 2 years now and the fire just burned out of him. But she seems so clingy to the point of paranoia she even tried to commit suicide when he walked out on her after attempting to end their relationship.

He sighed and laid back. Troy Bolton didn't know what to do…

~***~

**Gabriella**

After Troy left, the lawyer sighed and went about her business. She had a lot of cases to handle and yet she found time to be at her friend's side in her time of need. She sighed and glanced at a picture of her and Troy together. It was the time where their love was strong enough to conquer the world. But now, it had become a façade for she was in love with another man. The feeling was mutual but the man was adamant on not leaving his wife. So she kept Troy, to taunt him, though she knew he could see right through it.

But it didn't matter, it hit a nerve and she was begging him to fight for their love. Why can't he just budge?! Everyone knew the marriage was over, his kids already accepted her – why is he trying to maintain an image that was shattered?

She sighed and shook her head as she felt the pang of guilt course through her body. It was more complicated than that. Gov. David Andre knew it too. Mrs. Andre was the only witness to the murder Gabriella and David committed; they killed the competition.

Gabriella contemplated on killing Priscilla, but that would look bad on the kids. She sighed once more and tried to focus on her job at hand. The phone rang and her hands shook as she answered it.

"Yes?" she said, willing her shaky voice to calm down.

"Hello Gabby…" the sickly sweet voice of Priscilla Andre came through the phone.

"Hey Priscilla, how are you?" she said in a false merry voice to match hers.

"I'm here honey, wondering why on earth my husband wants to divorce me." Priscilla spat. Gabriella was taken aback, so her lover finally found the guts to divorce her!

"Oh…really; now why would he?" Gabriella asked, feeling apprehensive.

"He said he found someone else." Priscilla continued in her utterly venomous sweet voice. Gabriella was flinching, that woman wanted something out of this.

"Would you be my divorce lawyer?" she asked and Gabriella nearly gagged. No!

"I…would…no. I'm sorry Priscilla, I have to go out of town." Gabriella said after suddenly remembering Kelsi's invitation; thank God for that! Priscilla huffed and slammed down the phone.

~***~

**Sharpay**

After talking to Troy, Sharpay danced around like life couldn't get any better and she sang at the top of her lungs. She loved talking to her lover and everyday prayed for something to happen to Gabriella that would end her relationship with Troy and leave him available for her.

She went down and did some shopping and when she came back, the man at the front desk of her building handed her a bunch of letters which she rifled through until she got to her floor. Mostly it was bills then she noticed and embossed one and opened it. Sharpay read through Kelsi's letter and her heart melted for the girl she used to scare the living day lights out of in high school.

Sharpay checked her schedule and noticed that she was free for the weekend. Calling up Troy, she learned that he too was invited. She decided to go and started picking out what outfits to wear. Good thing she went shopping a while ago, Sharpay felt ready to face the weekend.

She was also secretly hoping that Troy and her could get some alone time since Kelsi and Gabriella were very close and would most probably talk the night away. Lord know she missed his touch, his kisses – everything!

The distance from New York to New Mexico was starting to get intolerable as she started to wait impatiently for the weekend to come. Maybe Troy would also have a change of heart and leave that little bitch for her. Sharpay smiled wistfully at the thought.

She almost forgot to call her brother who was currently lounging off somewhere or busy with the family business. He said that he received a letter too and was looking forward to meeting her and going to Kelsi's. He sounded apprehensive to her and she didn't question him. Not yet…

~***~

**Ryan**

Finishing his yoga class, Ryan Evans went up to his office and looked through the business for the day. Suddenly, his VP burst into the office and told him that a riot had broken out in his new property. Ryan Evans was confused, how come?

It turned out that Wilfred Tipton didn't want to face the music. Through thorough research he learned that his Mr. Tipton bought a forest which he cleared of trees and caused flashfloods in the nearby town. Realizing that it was bad to put up business with a murderous town beside it, he sold it to Vance Evans. His father didn't realize what the property was since he thought it was a generous offer from an old friend.

Now Ryan was the one to take the heat and he didn't like it one bit. The riot was still controllable as it is but if it leaks to the press then the reputation of Lava Springs is going to go down and he'll have a hard time salvaging his father's legacy. It had to be kept on the down he sat in his plush leather chair, his secretary entered and handed him an embossed letter. It was from Kelsi, his old flame back in college. As he read the letter, he felt a pang of guilt. They lost touch after college; right after Vance gave him the company. Last he heard, Kelsi was a famous concert pianist and composer.

Sharpay called and asked him if he received a letter and he said yes. Then he told her that he'll meet her there and that he was looking forward to it. The siblings had a lot of catching up to do. He had to tell Sharpay what's been happening, or else she'll bite his head off. He knew he sounded apprehensive on the phone and that Sharpay would question him. He needed to get ready…

~***~

**Chad**

Reverend Danforth finished the mass and went outside to shake hands with his flock. People went up to their preacher with an afro and talked about things and such. Then he went home and sorted through the mail, bringing the bunch into his humble abode and sat on his recliner, his busted knee was giving him intense pain again.

He noticed an embossed letter and opened it. After reading the letter, he gave a short prayer for Kelsi. Then he opened his other letters which turned out to be bills and he stacked them on a corner table.

Going back to his recliner, he opened the TV only to find an ongoing basketball game. He scoffed and quickly switched channels, his busted knee paining him even more. Just like Troy, Chad was a star player on the NBA and his career was booming when he fell during an important game.

He could still see it in his mind's eye. He faked left, break right, all the while remembering Coach Bolton. He ran up to the net and jumped! It was going to be a slam dunk which would be the tie breaker, the crowd was going wild – they were all sure of the win! Then Chad felt a hand hit his foot and suddenly the world was meeting him faster than anything else. Then he felt blinding pain in his knee and he saw blood oozing out.

Everything was a blur but one thing was certain – he was not going to be able to play again. Thank God for Taylor, who stood by his side all through out and to Gerard, his son, who didn't care if his daddy couldn't play anymore.

When Chad was able to move on, he received a terrible letter. It was from the player who grazed his foot promising to kill him. It turned out that he had psychological problems and almost made good on his word. Now Chad was hiding as a reverend, he couldn't fathom why but the moment that man is gone, he and his family would resurface.

~***~

**Taylor**

She drove up to her home and deposited little Gerard to his room before sitting beside her husband who was making another sermon. After mixing chemicals all day and taking care of a hyper little 5 years old she was ready for some loving.

"Hey baby…" she cooed in Chad's ear. He smiled and turned his head to give her a kiss.

"Hey yourself…" he joked and she laughed as Chad wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so tired baby." Taylor said as she snuggled on Chad's chest.

"Oh yeah? You must be – I heard there was an accident in the lab." Chad said in a worried tone.

"It was terrible." Taylor muttered as she tensed a bit. Her husband didn't know that she was responsible for the accident though no one knew.

Taylor was a chemist for a company that sold cleaning agents and the company was being sponsored by a well known senator, Paul Higgins. He said that in lieu of his environmental campaign, he is launching a campaign that promotes environmental friendly cleaning products. That day he was walking around the lab and Taylor forgot he was there and placed a flask of acid beside him. Unfortunately, Sen. Paul Higgins chose that moment to flourish his hand and accidentally knock the acid onto him burning his thighs.

He was rushed to the hospital and no one was the wiser. The company sent everyone home and Taylor picked up her son from the daycare center and went grocery.

"We got a letter from Kels…" Chad whispered into her ear and Taylor looked up.

"Really?! How did she find us?" Taylor was not really eager about the news. If anyone can find them, chances are, that psychotic dude could too.

"I have no idea. Chill Tay; let's just go to Kelsi's. It's been three years, what's the risk?" Chad pleaded and Taylor was also considering going. It meant that she could escape persecution.

"Who's going to take care of Gerard?" she asked and Chad told her he fixed it. He called their neighbor and they agreed to take care of his son for the weekend.

Taylor was a bit skeptical but she kept quiet. After all, it's been a long time since she saw Kelsi last. She missed those girl times she spent with her and Gabriella. Suddenly, she started looking forward to the weekend ahead…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM. I do not own Cluedo.  
I'm just a writer hit with inspiration.

Now I know I gave the characters some dark backgrounds, but that would be important in the story ahead. If you read the summary, I bet it'll shed some light on my little tale. And if you read Cluedo or Clue, I bet you'll understand.. :) Also if your wondering why it be Kelsi, I want to assure you that I have nothing against her. I was actually thinking of a character sinister enough for the job but since it couldn't be Sharpay, I thought that maybe Kelsi Nielsen could be it. She's the kind of girl you'd never really think would pull off some dark trick that would be revealed in the next chapters to come.. :)

This is a Troypay fanfic guys, though the tale wouldn't really revolve around them. They're a kind of sub-plot.. :)

I'll also need your reviews on this one, especially on the last chapter! :) You have to tell me who killed Kelsi, where she was killed and with what weapon. This is gonna be fun! :D Don't worry though, I'll give more instructions by the end of the fanfic, I just hope you'll stick with me all througout.

Well I'll stop ranting for now, next chapter's nearly done! I'll post it as soon as possible.. :)

*I've changed the heading from Prologue to Chapter I...


	2. Chapter II

**The Playmaker's Naked Truth**

**Chapter II**

_**The Reunion**_

Kelsi Nielsen had indeed transformed.

She was no longer the girl who was scared of Sharpay during highschool. She was no longer quiet and shy. Kelsi Nielsen had become confident and famous.

Ever since her Julliard scholarship, Kelsi was honed to become one of the most famous pianists in the world and she worked hard to earn that title. Unfortunately, cancer took away the years to come in her life and she was left, dying.

Bitterness filled her and she wanted nothing more than to spread it, like the cancer spreading in her body. She couldn't help but feel jealous over the lives her so-called friends led. And she knew just how to break them.

She invited them all to the weekend in her mansion so that they could all pay a price. Kelsi Nielsen was too bitter to think twice of the course of action she was about to take. She couldn't care less; she was going to die anyway!

Kelsi smirked as she thought of each and everyone of the 6 persons she invited. She imagined Troy and Sharpay's shocked faces when she reveals their affair to Gabriella. The Latina too would be as shocked as hell when she finds out that Kelsi also knew about her little crime; Priscilla was a very close friend of hers.

Ryan would go mad if the press found out about his little property affair and Chad and Taylor might leave earth with her when Ted Pringle finds out where they live. Oh, revenge is a dish best served cold!

They would be left broken – like she was and she reveled in that thought. She just couldn't take the fact that she would leave earth with the knowledge that they all lead lives that they try to portray as happy.

It was all a mask and she wanted to reveal them to the world! The naked truth; the Playmaker's Naked Truth. She wrote a book on her six friends and smiled. What a good way to break them; put their lives in black and white. She laughed an evil laugh as she thought of the manuscript hidden safely.

She would give them a hint about it during dinner to ruin the mood. She wanted to see the looks on their faces and watch them try to deal with this problem. She laughed again and drank her vodka as she worked on _Nielsen Requiem_, her last piece before she kicks the bucket. Unlike Mozart, she wanted it finished.

The butler knocked on the door of the music room and told Kelsi that the first guest arrived and are waiting in the hall. Kelsi smiled and stood up; _show time_…

~***~

Ryan Evans stood in awe of the place. He thought that Kelsi would be living in a simple home or even a mansion but he did not expect to enter a driveway of a sprawling estate! Surely, she must've been _that good _to be able to afford something like this.

He remembered his childhood home in Albuquerque. It was an estate just like this and he wondered which one was bigger. Ryan remembered his father's words, which his sister incorporated: _bigger is better_.

He stood there in the middle of an ornate entrance hall staring up at the dome ceiling that was adorned with frescoes. He looked around starting from the door where he came in. Two huge oak doors stood at each end of the room flanked by bronze statues. The room was lighted by a huge chandelier hanging from the dome ceiling and kept warm by a huge marble fireplace. The room was all gold and the satin curtains hung by the windows. The wooden parquet floor was covered with an oriental rug and a round table in the middle of the room.

Paintings adorned the wall across the fireplace as well as a chaise lounge and armchairs. Ryan was really in awe! He never could believe that Kelsi would be this meticulous in designing a home; as meticulous as she was on the piano. He loved the Victorian theme and wanted to explore the estate. If she tastefully designed this room, he wanted to see all the rooms! But before Ryan could sneak out and explore, the oak doors opened and Kelsi walked in to meet him.

She was gorgeous! Gone were the glasses and her shy expression. Here was a woman who wielded power with her music and she walked like it. Ryan gaped as the brunette in blue approached him. He saw a goddess and nearly fell on his knees in reverence.

"Kelsi! My, my, my, how are you?!" he gushed in a baritone and was pleased when she blushed.

"Same 'old, same 'old!" she replied with a laugh and kissed her former flame's cheek.

"You look delectable – I mean gorgeous!" Ryan was aghast with himself. Kelsi laughed.

"I can say the same thing about you, Mr. Evans." Kelsi cooed looking into his eyes. For a moment the two kind of rekindled an old flame before the doorbell chimed signaling the arrival of another guest.

Armando the butler rushed to the door and behind the oak, a blonde appeared. She strode towards Kelsi, who surprisingly did not back away but moved forward and hugged her. Sharpay was taken aback; first by the house (who knew she was this rich?) then by Kelsi herself (the woman finally had guts!).

"Sharpay, how are you?" Kelsi asked her guest.

"Fabulous!" Sharpay replied and smiled as Kelsi did the same. Then Sharpay rushed over to her brother and hugged him as he kissed her cheek.

"Ry, I missed you!" she cried with a little pout and her brother chuckled.

"Same goes for me, sis." Ryan replied and put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Ry, you're getting wrinkles and frown lines…" Sharpay said while inspecting her brother's face.

"Comes with the job…" he replied nonchalantly and followed Kelsi who was ushering them into another room.

Sharpay's jaw nearly hit the floor when she and Ryan entered Kelsi's lounge. It was all blue and gold, reminiscent of summer with a cozy touch to it. Sharpay looked around the tastefully designed room, from the royal blue couches and armchair to the decorations around the room.

Never before had she seen another house tastefully decorated like this except her own and Ryan's back in Albuquerque where her parents are currently residing after retirement. She was mesmerized with the room until Ryan patiently led her back to a seat next to him and handed her a drink Kelsi mixed from the mini bar. The three talked about college when Armando announced the arrival of yet another guest.

~***~

Troy arrived with Gabriella and they were giving each other the silent treatment. Both nearly crashed on a tree arguing where Kelsi's house was. Troy insisted that the huge estate was the house while Gabriella could not believe her old friend could live in a place that huge and insisted they got the wrong address.

The butler led them to the lounge where the couple was met by Kelsi and the Evans twins. Troy exercised all his self control the moment he saw Sharpay and almost lost it when he saw her eyes cloud with passion as she saw him.

When their host asked them to sit, he tried to strategize his position so he could not be close to Sharpay and have someone obstruct his view of her before he lost it. Sharpay though didn't seem to mind Troy, but then again, she was acting her best. She couldn't wait to get him alone.

Kelsi could sense the tension between the two and smiled inwardly. This was interesting, she made a mental note to make sure to give them some alone time – to her advantage of course. The five of them continued to talk about highschool and college.

It was fun and Kelsi nearly abandoned her plan for revenge when Ryan brought up her illness. Then everyone looked at her with concern in their eyes and a hint of surprise when her demeanor changed.

"Kels, you really don't believe that a countdown in your life has started, do you?" asked Ryan.

"I'd rather not delude myself." Kelsi said in a cold voice and Ryan looked hurt.

"Just trying to be optimistic…" he muttered. Kelsi bristled at the comment.

"I'd rather face reality if I were you…" she spat and this made Sharpay bristle in turn.

"He's just concerned, is that so bad?" she asked with a hint of a snarl though she looked calm.

"Well, I didn't invite any you here to speak of my upcoming demise." Kelsi said coldly.

"A simple 'I don't want to talk about it' would have made that understandable." Sharpay spat.

"Well I'm sorry about the miscommunication – and your brother's inability at etiquette."

At this Sharpay opened her mouth for a good come back when Ryan cleared his throat loudly.

"I got the point." Ryan said curtly and Sharpay held his hand to comfort him. Kelsi looked like she didn't care and silence hung around the room

"So…Kels, mind playing us something?" Troy asked after a few minutes. Kelsi looked at him and smiled as she stood up and ushered Troy and Gabriella into the music room with her. When they were gone, Ryan glanced at his sister and hugged her.

"What was that for?" Sharpay asked when he broke away.

"For defending me." Ryan answered teary-eyed yet smiling.

"You didn't deserve that…" she told him and kissed his cheek.

"I was shocked you know, at her outburst. She's changed a lot…" he muttered and Sharpay nodded.

"Speaking about changes, what's happening with the company?" Ryan frowned at the question. He knew she was bound to ask and he decided to tell the truth.

"I'm encountering problems with a few people." Ryan confessed.

"How come?" his sister asked and Ryan told her the tale. Sharpay seemed shocked.

"How could he?! That's why London seemed to be scared of me…" she muttered.

"Really?" Ryan asked bemused.

"Yeah, she thought I was mad…" she replied making her brother chuckle darkly.

"She should be…" said. Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Should be what?" she asked with an edge to her tone.

"Scared of you." Ryan pointed out and Sharpay frowned at him.

"That's not right Ry. Her father should be." Sharpay corrected.

"Oh yeah…" her brother said.

Just then the doorbell rang and after a while, Armando led Chad and Taylor Danforth into the lounge. Seeing that his employer was not around, he frowned and turned to go when Sharpay called out to him where Kelsi was.

"She's in the music room!" and with that, the butler shot her a grateful smile.

~***~

"_You are the music in me…_"

Kelsi played the last note when Armando came into the music room. The old man looked quite flushed as he told his employer that the remainder of her guest arrived. Kelsi nodded her approval and ushered Troy and Gabriella back into the lounge.

When Troy and Chad met, Troy paled and gaped at his old friend. Chad shot him and apologetic look and smiled. Troy was still rooted on the spot. Taylor decided to break the silence.

"Troy, I know you believed as everybody that –"she began but Troy raised a hand to stop her.

"What happened to you man?" he asked looking straight into Chad's eyes.

"I'm sorry Hoops, I-"he tried to explain but Troy cut him off.

"What's with the preacher's collar?" he asked and Chad looked even more apologetic.

"Long story Hoops…" Chad said sadly and Troy looked disappointed and angry.

"You disappeared! Suddenly you vanished and everybody was looking for you – even Ted Pringle, he wanted to apologize!" at this Chad's lip trembled and Taylor took his arm.

"Look man, I know you demand an explanation – later." Chad said and Troy reluctantly nodded.

Kelsi watched the outburst with amusement. So far, so good, everybody seemed to be aware that each is keeping their own dirty little secret, although quite subconsciously. Later, when she drops the bombshell, everybody would be looking over their backs and she would be having her revenge. Armando entered the lounge and announced dinner and everybody followed him to the dining room suddenly more aware of the estate and the smell wafting through the dining room as the butler led them down a long corridor adorned with paintings and a never-ending plush plum carpet.

~***~

Dinner was quite subdued in the grand dining hall in Kelsi Nielsen's estate. Its green patterned walls were reverberating with the sound of the silverware clicking and the glasses chinking as her six guests sat themselves around her huge mahogany table and started eating the scrumptious meal prepared by her personally hired chef.

Troy didn't talk to Chad even if he's friend was trying to start small talk and Gabriella wasn't speaking to Troy. Sharpay and Ryan were discussing things in hushed voices and Taylor was having small talk with Kelsi.

After dinner, their host toured them around her big home per request of the guests. Kelsi insisted that they start back from the hall and move clockwise passing the lounge then the dining room and stopped by the kitchen.

Everybody looked around the kitchen in awe. The pots and pans hanging were copper and the stove and sink were all old-fashioned but functioning like a modern one – as Kelsi explained. The floor was tiled black and white and the windows were diamond glass panes. She wanted to incorporate the Victorian theme and had them designed as thus.

Then they followed her to a mini-spa at the very end of the mansion. Sharpay looked around in awe; she wanted to try it out! Kelsi giggled and told her that maybe later in the evening, she could have a go.

After that they reached the music room which seemed to be Kelsi's most favorite room. There were two grand pianos in the middle and a small table in the corner filled with spreadsheets. There was also a row of shelves filled with piano books and spreadsheets. The place was soundproof too so that she could clearly hear what she's playing. In the end of the room is another huge marble fireplace with a huge portrait of Kelsi on the wall above was wearing a red dress and was posed sitting on the piano stool, her fingers lightly on top of the piano and her expression was a dreamy one, as if contemplating on what to play next. Ryan was swept away with the photo. Kelsi looked just like that when inspired, especially when they lived together, if only briefly.

The group then followed her to her home theater which looked like a cinema from the huge screen at the end of the wall to the plush chairs that were elevated a level higher upon each row. There was also a mini-bar loaded with popcorn, hotdogs and soda – all ready to enter the stomachs of viewers. The place was also soundproof, Kelsi explained.

The next room was a library. Gabriella was impressed! She felt like letting everyone go ahead and stay in this particular room. It was cozy and invited scholarly types of people to come in and take the load off. But Gabriella reluctantly followed the tour group.

At last Kelsi took them to the last room on the first floor of her estate which was her study. The six entered and took a seat on the small conference table as Armando appeared with refreshments.

"I have an announcement to make." Kelsi began with a huge smile and everyone looked at her.

"I've decided to write a book that would reflect what I feel before I leave this earth. It's entitled _The Playmaker's Naked Truth_. It's my autobiography narrating how I got to be on top and how you guys are involved in making it all come true." She paused as her audience smiled, pleased they could have such an effect on her life. She nearly doubled over in laughter that was threatening to escape her lips.

"It contains all of _our _exploits – then and now and I have yet to finish the last chapter but hopefully, by the end of the weekend, I would be able to send the manuscript to the editor." Kelsi finished and everyone had confused looks on their faces except Gabriella.

"How dare you write about our private lives!" she spat and the truth hit everyone.

"You wrote about our private lives?" Ryan asked in shock as his sister seethed. Chad whimpered and Taylor glowered at her so-called friend. Troy stared blankly into space and Kelsi watched the ruckus with delight.

"Why?" Ryan asked loudly and everybody stared at Kelsi.

"I am an embittered old maid and I die without fully appreciating my life! If you were all my friends, you'd share my pain." Kelsi answered him simply and everybody glowered at her.

"I'm going home, come on Tay." Chad told his wife and the two moved to go as Kelsi called out,

"You can all go if you wish, but then I'd publish the book." The two came back.

"So, how exactly do you want us to share your bitterness?" Troy asked with a frown.

"Simple Troy, you all stay here with me…" she said.

"After staying with you, what happens?" Sharpay asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You all can go home and I die peacefully without publishing the book." Kelsi answered smiling. Everybody was skeptical yet Kelsi brushed them all off and went to her music room.

The guests were left alone for the first time and each could not bear the others presence and set off in different directions. Chad and Taylor went up to their room and Gabriella left Troy to go to the library. Ryan went to the kitchen for a drink which left Troy and Sharpay alone in the study.

After making sure everyone has gone, he quickly strode over to Sharpay and kissed her with a fiery passion mixed with longing. She kissed him back with equal fervor and soon the two were having a heated make out session on the conference table. Suddenly Sharpay pulled away and looked at Troy.

"If, by exploits, Kelsi meant our affair-this is trouble." Sharpay whispered to Troy. He nodded and sat down as Sharpay sat on his lap and entwined her arms around his neck.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked her while giving her small kisses on her neck.

"I don't know, murder her?" Sharpay muttered under her breath but Troy heard her.

"Shit, are you serious? I was kind of admitting the same thing." Troy confessed.

"I'm queasy about this Troy, but now, it seems like the only right thing to do…" said Sharpay. She stood up and went around the room when her eyes caught a small dagger in the partially opened desk drawer. She grabbed it and hid it in her pocket; Kelsi Nielsen had no right to turn Sharpay Evans' life upside down!

Troy watched her fume silently and as she grabbed the dagger, he knew what she was capable of. She looked at him and told him she'll go and talk to Ryan. Troy nodded and watched her go, then he went to talk with Gabriella.

* * *

The first chapter is done!

And everybody has started to become capable of murder; but when you have something to lose - wouldn't you too?  
Please send me your reviews! :)

*I've changed the heading from Chapter I to Chapter II..


	3. Chapter III

**The Playmaker's Naked Truth**

**Chapter III**

_**The Death**_

Everybody has a motive to end the life of the playmaker. She suddenly turned their lives into hell and they couldn't have that. They had reputations to protect in their own circles and exposing their secrets wasn't something everyone was privy to.

Gabriella was fuming in the library, absentmindedly knotting and re-knotting a long piece of cord she found by the curtain. When Kelsi told them about her book, she slowly looked into everyone's eyes and she could swear she saw the look of triumph Kelsi gave her.

Troy entered the library and went over to his fiancée. He could tell she was seething in anger, but then, she didn't have anything to hide, did she?

"Gabby?" he asked approaching her tentatively. She turned her head and glared at Troy.

"What?" she snapped and Troy sat down beside her on the couch, noticing the cord in her hands.

"Why were you so mad at Kels? It's not like you have anything to hide?" he said.

"It's not right Troy! I couldn't believe she'd even write something like that!" she exclaimed. Troy was all the more confused – what could Kelsi dig up in their private lives?

"Oh c'mon, I find it strange but let's face the facts. How could she even write about our private lives when she lives a thousand miles from us? You know everyone's starting to act like they've got something to hide." Troy told her and Gabriella thought that he had a point.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Troy, she's rich and to quote her 'embittered'. She could hire a hundred detectives to watch over us and we wouldn't even know it." Gabriella explained to him and Troy looked a bit crestfallen.

"What's the matter Troy? It's not like _you _have anything to hide?" she said with a smirk. Troy looked in her eyes trying to hide his nervousness. She didn't know about his affair.

"I don't…" he said and Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Troy, what can she get against you? The game plan for the next season?" she joked and laughed. Troy let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"You're funny…" he said sarcastically and told her he'll go check the theater. Gabriella watched him go and left a few minutes later thinking she could confront Kelsi and maybe even stop her plan.

~***~

Chad and Taylor went to the theater instead of their room and tried to discuss what to do with Kelsi. He was evidently disturbed, especially when Troy told him about Ted Pringle. Apparently, his bestfriend didn't know what went down. The door opened and Troy walked inside. Chad and Taylor turned to him Troy stopped in his tracks looking back at them.

"Hey Hoops." Chad said sadly and motioned for Troy to sit beside him.

"Hey yourself, I feel like I'm going to a confession." Troy joked but Taylor hushed him.

"I owe you an explanation man." Chad continued sadly and told him the tale of how psychotic Ted Pringle was. Troy was shocked but he hugged Chad like a brother.

"Its cool man just wished you let me in on that." Troy said.

"Hey Hoops, I'm really sorry about not telling you." Chad couldn't get over his apology.

"C'mon, I never knew Pringle had problems!" Troy was assuring his bestfriend.

"So going back on our current situation, I'm worried about what Kelsi said." Taylor remarked. Troy and Chad looked at her and nodded. They were all having the same problem.

"Does that mean she can point out to Pringle where you live?" Troy asked and they nodded.

"Damn!" Troy remarked and was starting to feel disappointed in Kelsi. She used to be sweet…

"I know, she changed a lot since high school." Taylor muttered.

"The fame went up to her head; just like Sharpay!" which made Troy grimace but he didn't say anything. Nobody knew about their affair and he didn't want to start a scandal.

"She doesn't seem as stuck up as before…" Taylor defended the Broadway queen.

"Yeah…" Troy added and Chad looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Troy shrugged.

"Why?" he asked. He was getting rattled with the look Chad was giving him.

"Nothing man…" Chad assured him and looked away. Taylor stood up and walked around the room surveying the chairs and the mini-bar.

"Wow, the last time I've been in a room like this was when me and Chad lived in a penthouse. We've been living humbly ever since." Taylor said as she went around picking up a stiletto knife, wondering what it was doing there. Chad suddenly groaned and Taylor rushed to his side.

"Baby! What's the matter?!" she cried as Chad clutched his busted knee. He pointed at it and Taylor frowned. "You didn't take your medication?" she hissed and apologized to Troy as she half-carried, half-dragged her husband up to their room for real now.

Troy watched as he was left alone once again and decided to take a tour of the estate once more. He was amazed at how rich Kelsi had become and the house was just like Sharpay's. He left the theater and went toward a door that was ajar. He peeked inside and saw that it was the music room, and the place looked a bit messier than the last he saw. He shrugged it off. Troy was not one to judge since he wasn't sure of what he saw. He continued his walk.

~***~

After Sharpay left Troy in the study, she went straight to the kitchen to find her brother. She found Ryan rummaging the cupboards for something and saw a teacup on the counter. She figured he wanted to make tea and waited for him to finish.

Ryan spun around and was startled to see his sister and his hand accidentally brushed two boxes from the cupboard. He picked them up flustered and went over to get her another cup. The water in the kettle boiled and he poured her some and proceeded to get the teabags from a box when he heard Sharpay shriek and grab his hand.

"Ryan! That's rat poison!" she cried and he looked down at the box. Sure enough it was a box of rat poison and he put in on the side so he won't touch it again.

"I'm sorry Shar, I was flustered." Ryan mumbled and Sharpay took charge of making tea.

"That's alright Ry, she's obviously got you stressed." Sharpay handed his cup and he smiled.

"I mean, she's changed! Ever since her first concert she's been getting punch drunk on the fame… much like we were when we used to 'want it all'." Ryan said sadly.

"I can see that but what can we do about it?" she asked absentmindedly and brought out the dagger hidden in her pocket. Ryan's eyes went wide and he snatched the dagger from her hands.

"We are not murderers Shar!" he cried with fear and Sharpay looked at the dagger with shock.

"You're right…what was I thinking…" she muttered.

"I know she hit our nerves but we don't have to get dirty…" he said in a soothing voice.

"She's trying to mess with our lives; you know I hate anyone doing that!" Sharpay growled.

"I hate that too but I don't go around wielding daggers and stabbing people." Ryan said.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen fuming. She saw the Evans twins and tried to act calm and even smiled at them. Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her and Ryan smiled back.

"What brings you here?" Sharpay asked.

"I just want to calm down, is there anymore tea?" Gabriella replied bitingly.

"No need to be rude, cups are over there and Ryan will boil you some water." Sharpay snapped. Ryan sighed and did his task as Gabriella went for a cup spying the rat poison on the counter. When her tea was ready, Gabriella tried to have a conversation with the twins but Sharpay brushed her off and Ryan wasn't really in a talking mood. He just listened to her rant about how stuck-up Kelsi has become and told her he'll sit in the music room in the meantime.

~***~

Troy was making his way into the spa when Sharpay came out of the kitchen. She spotted him and rushed over and the two went into the spa. Troy made sure the door was locked before pinning Sharpay on the wall, his hands on either side of her head and started kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back as he started to trail kisses down her neck and she moaned as her hands fumbled for the buckle of his belt and undo his pants. Troy slid his hands under her dress and started caressing her thighs as his hands roamed up her body.

Sharpay managed to pull down his pants and saw a bulge in his boxers. She grinned dragged him over to a massage table. Troy groaned, he wanted to take her then and there. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to lay him down and decided to tease him. She straddled his waist and began kissing his neck and chest. Troy purred with pleasure and rubbed circles on her back.

He couldn't take it any longer. After waiting for an opportunity like this, his patience snapped. He quickly flipped them over and looked Sharpay in the eye. She looked back at him and he saw that her hazel orbs were filled with as much passion and lust as his. He fused their lips together as she fumbled to take away both their undergarments at the same time.

But before anything else could happen, they both heard a terrible scream.

~***~

Chad was being berated by Taylor. She was annoyed that he doesn't drink his medication on time. His knee would always hurt if continued that habit of his. Chad winced in pain and told her it won't happen again. Taylor stopped berating him and told him she'll get something for him to eat.

Going down the magnificent stairway, she spotted Kelsi walking towards the study. She went up to her and tapped her shoulder. Kelsi turned around with an angry expression – but it softened when she saw who it was.

"Tay…" she muttered and she changed direction, going instead to the lounge.

"Hey Kels, are you busy?" Taylor asked, not wanting to intrude.

"No, just trying to let off some steam." Kelsi replied and the two sat on opposite couches.

"Kels, hon, why'd did you decide to write such a book?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just so bitter Tay. I don't think I deserve to die! I just wanted to spread misery all around me… I couldn't take it; even if not all your lives are perfect to." Kelsi confessed as she started to cry. Taylor wrapped her arms around her friend.

"We are always here for you Kels, you don't have to be so mean…" Taylor soothed her hoping that she'd changer her mind about the book.

"You mean that?" her friend asked and looked at Taylor hopefully.

"I do." Taylor assured her with a nod and Kelsi smiled.

"Oh geez, I feel like such a bitch Tay…" she whimpered.

"Your not… are you still gonna publish it?" Taylor asked and Kelsi shook her head. Taylor sighed with relief and hugged Kelsi harder.

"C'mon, let's enjoy a cup of tea together." Kelsi nudged Taylor and the two went ahead to the kitchen.

~***~

Gabriella finished making tea when Chad went in the kitchen. He looked like he was in pain and she immediately fixed him a cup. The reverend smiled and thanked her as he sipped his tea. After downing his cup, he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Do you need some help Chad?" Gabriella called up to him.

"Wha-? Oh, thanks Gabs." Chad said gratefully and took her arm as he hobbled out the door and into his room.

After Gabriella helped her friend, she went back to the library to put back the cord she found by the curtain. Chad noticed it and gave her a skeptical look as she was going out the door.

~***~

Taylor and Kelsi entered the kitchen and saw the pot of tea. Kelsi smiled thinking that Armando must have prepared it, he deserves a raise, she thought. Taylor poured them both a cup when she suddenly remembered Chad.

"Oh my gosh Kels! I forgot that I promised Chad a snack!" Taylor said distractedly and put down her cup. Kelsi looked up from her cup and went over to the fridge and help Taylor arrange a snack on a tray.

"Thanks Kels, I'll be back after I feed him." Taylor said and took the tray up to their room. Kelsi sighed and finished her tea feeling somehow weak. The cancer always took much of her energy.

She strode over to her haven – the music room and entered to find Ryan playing a tune. She watched him as he sang and played the song which brought them together. She remembered him playing that particular song for her before he asked her to be his girlfriend in Julliard.

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him play on her piano. Kelsi realized how much she changed right after that first concert which changed everything in her life. She approached him from behind and covered his eyes with her hands. Ryan immediately stopped playing and tensed.

"Cat got your tongue?" she joked and giggled.

"Oh! You scared me…" he whined as she laughed again.

"Evidently, you still scare easy." Kelsi joked and smiled. Ryan smiled too.

"Some things never change…" he said and she shook her head.

"A lot of things have. You and me, we went our separate ways." Kelsi whispered sadly.

"Yeah…" Ryan agreed and looked down at the black and white keys of the piano.

"You know I admit I still wish it didn't happen. I would've been happy living in an apartment over a dance slash yoga studio with three kids who can play the piano." Kelsi muttered and Ryan felt his heart melt – after all those years, Kelsi still remembered the dreams they planned in Julliard.

"I've been meaning to put up one, I already got the money, and then dad just dumped everything on me. I didn't even have time to say no." Ryan told her, remembering his father's perfect timing to retire.

"That's why you've dropped out of the face of the earth and resurfaced as Ryan Evans, CEO. I was shocked you know, you always said that you didn't want anything to do with your family business." Kelsi nudged him. Ryan sighed sadly and stood up and paced around the room.

"I know that, but then Sharpay didn't want anything to do with the family business either. Dad didn't just want his legacy to go to waste and he couldn't resist his darling princess. Mom would be retiring with him so it was up to me…" he said.

"You could've told me that sooner, not when I'm dying…" she joked and Ryan pouted.

"Please don't remind me…" he told her somberly and Kelsi nodded.

"Alright, let's talk more tomorrow Ry, I'm feeling incredibly sleepy…" she yawned and made her way out. Ryan watched her go and sat back down on the piano. He noticed a piano book he gave Kelsi for her birthday and started playing a few long pieces.

Suddenly, after about seven pieces, he felt stupid for letting her go, _again_! He quickly rushed out of the room and dashed to the staircase. He nearly tripped on something and glanced down to see his beloved Kelsi's body sprawled on the bottom of the grand staircase, her face contorted in sever pain.

Ryan quickly put two fingers on her wrist, trying to feel a pulse – there was none. He let out a strangled yelled and buried his face onto her lifeless body sobbing hysterically. Armando quickly rushed out of nowhere and carried his employer's body to her room. Troy and Sharpay were rushing towards Ryan as Gabriella came out of the Hall and Taylor rushed down the stairs quickly followed by Chad who was limping.

Everyone was shocked at Kelsi's untimely demise. An ambulance was called in followed by Kelsi's doctor. After examining her corpse, he suggested that someone call the cops because he suspected foul play. Kelsi didn't die because of her original illness. It was murder…

* * *

This is the part where I now need you to send me reviews before I finish my tale..

Who killed Kelsi Nielsen?

**There are six suspects :** Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKenzie  
**There are four weapons :** dagger, cord, poison and stiletto (_in the actual Cluedo there are six and none of which I used. These are the revolver, the knife, the candlestick, the rope, the lead pipe and the wrench._)  
**There are nine rooms:** Hall, Lounge, Dining Room, Kitchen, Spa, Music Room, Theater, Library and Study (_three of these rooms were changed, in the actual Cluedo the Spa is the Ballroom, the Theater is the Billiard Room and the Music Room is the Conservatory. I felt the need to change the rooms a bit to make it seem more modern_.)

Now is the time to test your sleuth skills! :)  
This is by far, a very easy mystery to solve and I think you could all pinpoint her murderer. I'm sorry I haven't provided much of a challenge but this is my first mystery fanfic and I hope you like it! :)

Now in the board game, when a player has deduced who, with what and where the killing takes place, he/she announce it like: (_suspect_) killed (_victim_) with the (_weapon_) in the (_room_). If your interested, you can tell me in your review who you think killed her.. :)  
I'll update as soon as possible with the killer's confession! :)

And I hope you all like the little Troypay moment! :) It just didn't seem right if I didn't put one..

But then it won't be fun if you guys don't take a guess.. :D  
So _pretty please _do! :)


	4. Chapter IV

**The Playmaker's Naked Truth**

**Chapter IV**

_**The Confession**_

Gabriella Montez killed Kelsi Nielsen with the cord in the Library.

She was charged with murder. The Latina lawyer was taken away by the inspector after his interrogation with her. He noticed that she was wincing in pain and holding her arms as though she had cramps and her proximity to the victim too, was questionable. Not to mention that the reverend noticed the cord she had with her when she accompanied him to his room.

Here was her confession:

"So you caught me, big deal. I'm a lawyer, and a good one at that – I can get myself out! But wait, fine, I'll tell you what happened. I'm going to jail anyway…"

"I'll decide to honor you with the truth, knowing Priscilla Andre I'll just be in another interrogation room confessing to another crime."

"My fiancé and I fell out of love a few years back and he and I were ready to call it quits. That time, I met Gov. David Andre and we… had a relationship but he couldn't leave his wife for me even though their marriage was falling apart."

"Now David was up for re-election and it was a close race until the other candidate tried to blackmail us and tell everyone about the relationship. David and I were worried and one night, things went out of hand."

"I went to David's home and caught him having a heated argument with the other candidate. He was about to exit the house when I hit him on the head and David suddenly had a pistol in his hand and was shooting the guy! So I was an accomplice to murder…"

"Priscilla suddenly came home and saw us trying to clean up the body and suddenly she understood… now she was the only person who can destroy me and my sanity and my relationship with David…"

"Recently, she called to tell me that David asked her for a divorce. But I had to go here for the weekend and I told her I couldn't be her divorce lawyer. When Kelsi told us about the book I was shocked, it meant that she somehow knew of the murder. When she left, I followed her to the music room and confronted her. She simply told me that she and Priscilla were _close _friends."

"I couldn't have that. I left and went to the library and saw the cord by the window. I wanted to strangle Kelsi and was about to when I heard footsteps and Troy came into the room. He and I talked but he left to go to the theater."

"I left the library to look for Kelsi and strangle the life out of the little bitch once and for all. I went back to the music room but she wasn't there. I didn't know where she was so I went to the kitchen and saw Sharpay and Ryan. I didn't dare ask them where Kelsi was and saw the rat poison. I was about to use it or something but then if the autopsy reported that they found the poison then I just gave myself away since Ryan would've known. I'll bet he'd remember that they left me alone in the kitchen."

"I made a pot of tea contemplating whether I'd put the poison in when Chad burst into the room. I gave him tea, without the poison! God, don't glare at me…and helped him back up his room. We were talking when he asked my why I got a long cord in my hands and I totally forgot that I brought it with me. I made some lame excuse about finding it interesting and left hurriedly to return it."

"When I got back in the library, I saw the bitch herself! It was my chance and she didn't seem to notice me come in. It was now or never so I crept up to her and strangled her! It was freaking hard! She squirmed so much and my arms ached since I'm not that physically fit…"

"After I realized what I'd done, I knew I had to hide her body. I was going to drag her to the staircase and drop her in the cellar when I heard footsteps as I reached the staircase itself. I hid myself immediately in the hall, which was the nearest room and heard Ryan yell when he saw her corpse…"

"I heard everyone rushing to him and thought it best when I rush to his side too. Then the Armando carried Kelsi to her room and the ambulance came; then you guys… and now you've caught me. Take me away boys! I don't care anymore…"

Everybody watched as Kelsi's lifeless body was wheeled out on a gurney. Ryan couldn't bear to watch and went to the music room. He spotted the _Requiem _and started playing as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

The four joined him in a bit and the mood was incredibly somber. After the piece, Armando led them to the dining room and served them a kind of late snack and insisted they all get some rest.

The morning after, everyone was packed and ready to go. They all gathered in the lounge, savoring the last of their reunion before they all left. It was an awfully quiet one and nobody seemed to want to start a conversation.

When they all had nothing to say to each other, they slowly went their separate ways. Troy promised to call Sharpay as she left with a very broody Ryan. Chad shook hands with Troy and departed with Taylor who looked immensely sad. She told them that Kelsi was already planning on not publishing the book.

Troy got into his car and drove home all the while thinking about Gabriella. So that's why she's been super clingy to him. He sighed though, knowing that he was finally free and that he and Sharpay could now start a relationship that no longer needed hiding.

* * *

Well, there's the killer everybody.. :)  
It's really easy.. I mean, Gabriella was the only one who really had something very grave to hide..

Will I still do an epilogue? Please review.. :)


	5. Epilogue

**The Playmaker's Naked Truth**

**Epilogue**

_**The Will and New Beginnings**_

It has been a year after the death of Kelsi Nielsen.

Her six guests, well actually five, attended her funeral and had since gone their separate ways. Her will was read and her property and belongings given away. The mansion she left to her ever loyal butler, Armando, along with enough money for him to last.

Ryan got her two grand pianos and everything in her music room. With those items came a letter telling him that she loved him all her life. She wanted to wait, as long as she could, but if death suddenly sweeps her off her feet before he does, let the two pianos remind them of each other, that's why she bought two – though she only played on one. Ryan cried so hard that day the movers delivered the two instruments.

Kelsi had given her spa to Sharpay. The playmaker always wanted to be close to her as possible; when she believed that she and Ryan were meant to be. Sharpay was touched since she was secretly wondering why on earth Kelsi would want a built-in spa in her home when she looked like she didn't use it.

Chad and Taylor received a letter that Ted Pringle as finally caught and now he's locked up in an asylum. The two were jubilant about the news! They didn't have to go incognito any longer. Finally, they could be living again without the fear of their stalker.

It turned out that Ted was already suffering heavily when he was playing basketball and that he had this unhealthy obsession on anyone who made him, or his team lose, whatever that was. The Danforths returned to their own mansion. (Chad was a basketball star, of course he's rich!)

As for Troy, he didn't really receive anything from Kelsi except a letter that thanked him for all the support he gave her during highschool. When he showed East High that everybody didn't need to follow the status quo, she was inspired! Troy smiled and tucked the letter somewhere safe. At least, he thought, he made a difference…

Finally, Gabriella received Kelsi's book. It was indeed her autobiography containing their exploits. It was incredibly detailed and dated a few years before she invited them all to her mansion. On the last page, she wrote an apology letter for all the pain she put them into. It wasn't really fair to anyone and she just didn't want to die alone, nor did she want to die as a famous pianist with no close friends.

The letter was done but it lacked her signature. This was where Gabriella came in and ended her life for her. The book felt incomplete, like it would always need its goodbye. Her signature that was all it lacked. Gabriella would forever feel guilty for committing something so rash and unrepeatable. She cried in her cell when she finished the damn thing.

~***~

Troy drove to prison with Sharpay in the passenger seat. She glanced at him and held his hand, giving it a little squeeze, assuring him that it would all be alright. He looked at her and smiled gratefully before looking back on the road. They arrived and a guard led them down to the visitor's area but not before making sure he was clean.

The couple sat beside each other on one end of a metal desk while another guard brought down the prisoner they wanted to see. Gabriella was serving two sentences – one for being an accomplice to murder and the second for second degree murder. She sat in front of the couple and waited for them to begin. Troy cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Gabby, I don't know what to say. I didn't know you were capable of doing such things…" Troy trailed of and Gabriella just looked at him with an exasperated gaze.

"You came all the way here to say that?" she snapped. Almost everybody who visited her said the same things.

"No, actually I wanted some closure." Troy said and glanced at Sharpay.

"How long have you two been together?" Gabriella asked Sharpay, her eyes narrowing.

"Quite a long time now, actually." Sharpay admitted looking straight in her eyes.

"So you two have been having an affair?" Gabriella hardly seemed surprised.

"Well yeah… I mean we both knew the feeling was gone…" Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

"I owe you an apology Troy, things got out of hand and I was risking my career and my freedom, which I both lost…" she told him with a sad voice.

"Apology accepted." Troy said and smiled.

"So what was the closure you were looking for?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well, you see, either Troy's terribly old-fashioned, sentimental or completely deranged I can't choose. But he said he wanted some 'closure' from you, a form of approval. He asked me to marry him." Sharpay answered for Troy and Gabriella was silent for a while.

"_What_?! That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Gabriella couldn't control herself and laughed so hard, Sharpay joined her after a while and Troy just looked confused.

"What's wrong with that? Last I remember we were seen by the world as engaged…" he huffed.

"Ok, don't be so upset Troy. I give you my permission to wed thee beautiful Sharpay Evans. May she keep you very happy and produce as many Bolton babies as she could…" Gabriella joked and laughed again. Sharpay didn't look too amused.

"You got me at beautiful but what's this about making _his _babies? That wasn't in the contract." Sharpay said bitingly and she raised an eyebrow at Troy.

"Don't you want babies?" he asked her, looking a bit stricken and Sharpay laughed.

"Of course I do… I was just kidding you!" she cooed and kissed his cheek. Troy smiled.

"So it's really alright with you?" he asked Gabriella and the Latina nodded smiling.

"Time's up!" the guard called out and ushered Troy and Sharpay out as another guard escorted Gabriella back to her cell.

Troy and Sharpay were married a few months later. Ryan attended and his sister commented that he looked much better. He said that he was able to solve his business problem. He finally caught up with Wilfred Tipton and gave him back his property. Chad was Troy's best man and one of the best basketball coaches now being sought after by a lot of teams. As for Taylor, she quit her job. What Paul Higgins could never know, won't kill him.

And so everybody got a brand new start in their lives thanks to Kelsi Nielsen.

The playmaker loved happy endings after all…

* * *

That's the end! :)  
It was a happily ever after, after all! :)  
Please review! :)


End file.
